1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for detecting driver's dazzling and a system and a method for blocking dazzling using the same.
2. Related Art
When direct sunlight is directly comes in contact with a driver's eyes while driving a vehicle, dazzling the driver may become dazzled, which hinders driving safety. As a solution, some manufactures have implemented smart windows, electric sun visors or the like within the vehicle to protect the driver from dazzling.
A smart window is an apparatus that actively controls visible light transmittance by manually applying power to laminated glass having a special film inserted thereinto. Upon providing this power to the laminated glass, the light transmission properties of the glass are affected to provide a form of transmissive light shield for the driver.
An electric sun-visor is an apparatus which blocks direct sunlight incident from a front or sides of the vehicle by moving a cover shield in the vehicle via switching operation. However, since the operation of these devices is manually operated by the driver, the driver still has to take his or her eyes off the road to appropriately adjust the visor to his or her liking thereby effecting driving safety.